Solar War
The Solar War is the conflict between the nascent Solar Republic and the Society Remnant for control of the Core of the Solar System. Overview Following the death of Octavia au Lune in November 743 PCE, the Ash Lord rallied the remaining loyalist fleets and withdrew to Mercury and Venus to regroup. At least two months later, he began a counter-offensive to destroy the Rising and reclaim the Core in the name of The Society. Factions Solar Republic * The Rising Society Remnant Battle of Luna In the weeks following Octavia's demise, many Society legions were stranded on Luna as the Ash Lord withdrew to Mercury and the Rising took control of the moon. In early 744 PCE, the Ash Lord launched a counterattack to relieve the marooned Societal forces. The three-year invasion was an extremely bloody affair, with Society forces forcing the Republic to fight block to block, city to city. Civilian casualties were notoriously high, with residential areas and schools leveled by stray munitions on both sides. Liberation of Earth Over the course of the Battle of Luna, combat spilled over to Earth. Darrow led forces in the ground campaign, with Apollonius au Valii-Rath fighting Darrow and the Eight Legions' Second Cohort at Kardung La in India. Combat against Society holdouts on Earth lasted as late as 748 PCE. Liberation of Mars After the Society Navy was repelled from Luna, Mars became the next primary theater of the war. In 747 PCE Apollonius au Valii-Rath laid siege to Olympia, where Sefi was leading the Obsidian migration from Mars' south pole. Valdir the Unshorn became one of the only humans aside from Darrow to survive a duel with the infamous Mad Minotaur. Darrow himself came with the Solar Republic's eighth and fifteenth legions to drive off Valii-Rath and end the siege. The Siege of Olympia marked Atlas au Raa's entrance to the war following his return from the Kuiper Belt. Some of the fiercest fighting took place on Mars. The worst part of the conflict was by far the "Rat War", a three year long campaign to liberate the tunnels and mines of Mars, The Tunnel War was even worse than the Block War on Luna. Not even the Obsidians sing sounds to their victories in the tunnels. The Battle of Mars in 749 PCE was the single largest battle of the war prior to the Battle of Ladon in 754 PCE. Following the Solar Republic victory, the Society Navy withdrew from Mars and ceased its campaign. It would take another two years before the tunnel wars to come to an end and Mars was officially declared free. Siege of Mercury The siege of Mercury began in 751 PCE and lasted for two years until Darrow launched a successful Iron Rain to take the planet. In the first year of the Siege, Screwface was carved and sent undercover as a mole within the Society ranks. Only Darrow, Mickey, Theodora, and Mustang were aware of his status. Although the Senate had denied an Iron Rain in August 753 PCE, Darrow ignored the order and liberated the continent of Helios, with over a million casualties. These heavy loses led to deep bitterness especially among the Obsidians, feeling that the Republic was using them as cannon fodder. Outlaws There were of course groups that formed their own structures independently, two of which have become more prominent were the Red Hand and the Ascomanni. Red Hand The Red Hand are fanatical reds who were once known as the Red Legion during the Rising. The leader of the Red Hand is Harmony a former lieutenant and protege of Dancer O'Faran in the Sons of Ares who later defected to the Red Legion due to the lack of action the organization seemed to made throughout her years in it and had a clear hatred for Gold and certain Red clans such as Gamma. The Red Legion failed due to their extremist values and strongholds in the north of Mars being nuked by Arch-Governor of Mars Adrius au Augustus. After this clear cull of the majority of the terrorist group they now reform into a more guerrilla force that harrassed all over Mars during the Solar War known as the Red Hand. Kidnapping of Pax and Electra The syndicate was able to kidnap Pax and Electra with the help of freelancer Ephraim Battle of Caliban Approximately eleven weeks after the Iron Rain on Mercury, the Society Navy, led by Atalantia au Grimmus, launched a surprise attack on the Republic fleet in mid-November 753 PCE.. Under false overtures of peace negotiations, the Solar Republic was duped into recalling half of its fleet back to Luna. The ships that remained were ambushed and destroyed over Mercury's Caliban Sea, leaving the Free Legions stranded on the surface of the planet. Return of the Heir Battle of Ladon About seven weeks after the Battle of Caliban, Atalantia launched an Iron Rain against the stranded Republic forces on Helios on the first Friday of January 754 PCE. The Day of Red Doves Approximately one week after the Battle of Ladon, the Solar Republic senate held a vote to decide whether to send a fleet to Mercury to rescue the stranded legions. The Long Night About four weeks after the Day of Red Doves, Lysander launched a surprise attack on the Free Legions from inside Heliopolis. Category:Events Category:Wars